


Tu fumi troppo, Hina

by ScarletQuinjet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletQuinjet/pseuds/ScarletQuinjet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che entrambi fumassero, era cosa assolutamente nota all'interno della Marina - da un tipo fatto interamente di fumo e dalla sua amica non puoi aspettarti qualcosa di molto diverso.<br/>La cosa non nota all'interno della Marina era che il fumo non faceva male ad un uomo fatto della stessa incorporea materia; ma ad una donna normale, sì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu fumi troppo, Hina

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Questa fic non ha alcuna intenzione di fare alcun tipo di propaganda contro il fumo. Ho semplicemente iniziato a farmi pare mentali su Smoker e Hina, sul fatto che una della tante cose che hanno in comune è che fumano entrambi, e mi è venuto in mente di scrivere quest'allegro e felice brano - ché io non sono capace di scrivere cose con un lieto fine, pace all'anima mia.

Tashigi aprì silenziosamente la porta imbottita ed entrò nella stanza buia, facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi. I medici le avevo detto che il paziente preferiva rimanere nell’oscurità, e che ogni tentativo di illuminare la stanza aveva portato a reazioni talmente violente da incrinare le manette di algamolite, tale era la forza dell’uomo, la sua rabbia, il suo dolore.

“Hina.”

“No, signore,” rispose gentilmente Tashigi, cercando di ignorare il gruppo in gola, “Sono Tashigi, signore.”

“Hina è morta.”

Tashigi esitò, ma non voleva la pena mentire, “Sì signore.”

“Quanto tempo è passato?”

“Più di un anno e mezzo, signore. Posso accendere la luce?”

Era sempre meglio chiedere, e Tashigi lo sapeva. A volte lui glielo lasciava fare, e le piaceva pensare che fosse perché si fidava ancora di lei, nonostante non fossero più nella stessa ciurma da troppo tempo. Un grugnito le diede una risposta affermativa, e lei cliccò il piccolo interruttore nella parete: la luce debole, volutamente fioca per non disturbarlo, illuminò la piccola stanza delle pareti imbottite. Sentì una stretta al cuore quando vide il paziente, e si costrinse a non farsi vedere commossa, sapeva che le sarebbe toccata una ramanzina in caso, ma quasi la desiderava. Sarebbe stato come tornare ai vecchi tempi.

Davanti a lei, l’ex-viceammiraglio Smoker la fissava, ridotto all’ombra dell’uomo che era un tempo. Era ancora lì, davanti a lei, in realtà, e nulla nel suo aspetto fisico faceva pensare al fatto che fosse un paziente di quel posto. Era lo sguardo, i fugaci lampi febbrili e violenti negli occhi altrimenti simili a quelli di un tempo, che giustificavano la sua permanenza in manicomio, saldamente incatenato a due manette di algamolite che gli permettevano ben poco movimento. Quello sguardo, e il fatto che lui avesse massacrato di pugni Jango e Fullbody, e addirittura aggredito Akainu a Drum dopo che il capitano Hina… dopo che era successa quella cosa.

Tashigi gli si avvicinò, e si sedette alla dovuta distanza, così anche se lui avesse avuto uno dei suoi attacchi, di certo non avrebbe potuto ferirla.

“Come sta, signore?”

“Dannazione, Tashigi, credevo avessi smesso di chiamarmi in quel modo. Il viceammiraglio sei tu, ora, non io. Io sono solo un povero pazzo,” rise, e per un istante lo sguardo folle lampeggiò nei suoi occhi prima che si calmasse con un sorriso sghembo, fissando il soffitto bianco, “Non so cosa farei per uno dei miei sigari.”

“Credevo avesse smesso di fumare, signore.”

“Già. Il fumo uccide.”

 

**+++**

__

_ Ventitré mesi prima _

“Cosa ci fai qua?”

La sorpresa di Hina era evidente nel suo tono annoiato, ma solo all’orecchio attento di Smoker. Sapeva che il suo dislocamento presso la base G-5 l’aveva infastidita a morte, ma la cosa lo divertiva, e lei lo sapeva. Entrambi lo sapevano, erano vent’anni che giocavano quel gioco.

“Visita medica di routine,” le rispose Smoker, sedendosi scompostamente alla sua scrivania, e accendendosi due sigari in un sol colpo, “Sai che le fanno solo qui, al quartier generale.”

Hina annuì, allungandosi sopra la sua spalla per accendersi a sua volta una sigaretta dal sigaro di Smoker, “Carino vedere che ti ricordi degli amici, ogni tanto.”

“Ora non fare la sostenuta. Sai che ho chiesto il trasferimento solo per avere più possibilità di catturare Cappello di Paglia,” ghignò, aveva appena capito come farla arrabbiare, “O sei infastidita per la mia promozione? Ora sono un tuo _superiore_ ”.

Hina scosse appena le spalle con deliberata noncuranza, ma Smoker poteva vedere che aveva fatto centro, centro pieno, “Non dire sciocchezze. Sappiamo entrambi che la prima volta che ti ficcherai in qualche casino dovrò essere io a tirarti via le castagne dal fuoco, come al solito. Vedi solo di non fare l’idiota, che se dovessi crepare potrei fare ben poco.”

“Preoccupata?”

Lei gli regalò un sottile sorriso ironico, “Consapevole del rischio. Il giorno in cui capirò come hai fatto a scamparla finora con solo qualche cicatrice, sarà sempre troppo tardi.”

“Esagerata,” Smoker sbuffò una nuvola di fumo, che andò ad unirsi alla più elegante voluta di lei in una massa opaca sopra le loro teste, “Sempre la solita esagerata.”

“Io mi definirei realista,” lo corresse Hina, ma stava ancora sorridendo. Non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, men che meno a Smoker, ma le loro pigre, vuote chiacchierate le erano mancate, “Piuttosto, quando hai la visita?”

“Dopo pranzo. Tu?”

“Sto aspettando i risultati, ma non posso dire di essere preoccupata.”

“No, mi pari in ottima forma,” Smoker la guardò arrossire soddisfatto, “Cena fuori stasera?”

“D’accordo.”

**+++**

 

Hina si accese una sottile sigaretta, tenendola in bilico tra le labbra scure; il mucchio di scartoffie davanti a lei era pericolosamente alto, e per un istante si pentì amaramente si avere come vice due perfetti cretini come Jango e Fullbody. Invidiava a Smoker il fatto di avere un braccio destro come Tashigi, un’altra cosa che andava a finire nella sua sempre più lunga lista di cose che non gli avrebbe mai detto. Come il fatto che più che scocciata per il suo dislocamento alla G-5 ne era dispiaciuta, e non per le ragioni che credeva lui. O che ogni volta che riceveva qualche notizia su una delle sua missioni, si preoccupava, perché sapeva che era un incosciente. O che era felice ogni volta che lui passava a trovarla, anche se poi finivano per litigare. Era un gioco che le piaceva, ma gli intervalli tra un set e l’altro si erano fatti sempre più lunghi.

Con un sospiro annoiato, Hina prese i primi documenti e iniziò a sistemarli. Rapporti. Trascrizioni di interrogatori. Elenchi di beni sequestrati, descrizioni di sospetti, foto della scena del crimine e foto dei ricercati, _tutte cose che Jango e Fullbody avrebbe potuto fare se solo non fossero stati due tali incompetenti_. Il fissare la pila di documenti che non si sarebbero sistemati da soli era una di quelle cose che facevano ammettere ad Hina il fatto che tenesse i due mentecatti solo per vanità personale. Ad una donna fa sempre piacere essere ammirata e corteggiata, specie quando il diretto interessato non fa mai nulla al riguardo. Ora infastidita, con fare petulante buttò giù dalla scrivania la pila di documenti, e rimase a fissare le poche carte rimaste sul tavolo. Una piccola busta azzurra con il logo della Marina attirò la sua attenzione, e più per curiosità che altro controllò i risultati delle sue analisi mediche.

“Hina!” la porta si spalancò, e Smoker entrò in una nuvola di fumo e odore di tabacco, “Quei due cretini dei tuoi subalterni hanno sfidato a duello Tashigi, e le ciurme stanno scommettendo pesante, vuoi venire?”

S’interruppe e guardò interdetto la donna davanti a lui: non si poteva certo dire che Hina avesse una carnagione scura, ma neppure lui, in tanti anni che la conosceva e in tanti anni che la guardava, l’aveva mai vista così pallida, “Hina?”

Lei sollevò gli occhi e lo guardò, ma era come se non lo vedesse. Era vagamente consapevole che lui fosse nel suo ufficio, perplesso per il suo atteggiamento, ma era come se tutto stesse capitando ad un’altra persona, un’altra Hina, non a lei. Non poteva star succedendo a lei, non così.

Le sue analisi non erano affatto buone.

**+++**

 

“Una licenza.”

“Sì, signore.”

“Ragioni?”

“Personali, signore.”

“A tempo indeterminato?”

“Esattamente, signore.”

“Smoker, tu sei uno dei miei migliori viceammiragli, per quanto raramente io sia d’accordo con i suoi metodi. E immagino viceversa,” Akainu, grand’ammiraglio della Marina, si raddrizzò sulla sua poltrona in cuoio nero, spostando lo sguardo dalla richiesta di licenza a Smoker e ritorno, le punta delle dita unite, pensieroso, “Sarebbe una grande perdita.”

“Immagino, signore.”

“Non è neanche da te essere così cortese con i superiori,” Akainu accennò ad un sorriso, “Siediti.”

“Preferisco stare in piedi.”

“Benissimo,” il grand’ammiraglio prese di nuovo in mano la richiesta di licenza, leggendo per l’ennesima volta la scarna motivazione. Sapeva cosa c’era dietro, e avrebbe preferito che un tale motivo non ci fosse, “È per Hina.”

Smoker s’irrigidì: non un titolo, non un rango, semplicemente il suo nome, come se Akainu la conoscesse personalmente, e lei non fosse solo uno dei suoi tanti capitani. Si costrinse a restare calmo, ma poteva sentire i pugni stringersi con forza ai suoi fianchi, “Sì.”

“Perché?”

“È una cara amica,” rispose piatto, “Da molto tempo. Abbiamo studiato insieme all’accademia.”

“Con X-Drake, lo so. Mi sembra comunque un notevole impegno, piantare la Marina e tutto, per un’amica.”

“La mia unica amica,” corresse Smoker, cercando di ignorare quella lieve inflessione nel tono di voce di Akainu, che poteva significare tutto o niente.

“Capisco,” l’uomo prese una penna, e con uno svolazzo complicato firmò la richiesta, “Licenza accordata, a tempo indeterminato. Dovrete viaggiare da civili.”

“Non sarà un problema, signore.”

Akainu si alzò e, cosa più unica che rara, gli allungo la mano da stringere, “Solo i migliori dottori, Smoker. Non badi a spese. Il capitano è un ottimo elemento. Neppure io voglio perderla.”

 

**+++**

 

Hina si guardò attorno, affascinata. Perché avesse aspettato così tanto a visitare la metropoli dell’acqua era una cosa che sfuggiva la sua comprensione, ma era contenta, finalmente, di avere le possibilità di gironzolare a tempo perso per le via d’acqua della città; di certo il fatto che stessero viaggiando come privati cittadini e non come membri della Marina aiutava, e solo un paio di volte qualche cittadino sembrava averli riconosciuti, solo per accantonare l’idea e passar loro oltre. Avevano attirato un paio di sguardi curiosi, vero, ma Hina dava la colpa più alla relativamente nuova e vistosa cicatrice sul volto di Smoker e alla sua mania di andare in giro con le giacche aperte sul petto nudo, piuttosto che all’essere stati riconosciuti.

“Pranzo.”

Lei alzò lo sguardo dalla guida turistica, “Pranzo? Hai comprato dei _tranci di carne_ come pranzo?”

“La vecchietta alla bancarella ha detto che è una specialità della città,” Smoker scrollò le spalle, allungandogliene uno, “Si chiama carne Mizu Mizu. Ho anche della frutta, comunque. I dottori hanno detto che dovrebbe farti bene.”

Lei annuì, fissando dubbiosa il trancio di carne che Smoker le aveva messo in mano. Era un prosciutto di piccole dimensioni, praticamente, caldo, fumante e oggettivamente con un buon odore. Per la prima volta in quelle settimane di viaggio, Hina si accorse di avere davvero fame. Con una certa curiosità, azzardò un piccolo morso alla carne polposa.

“Giusto cielo!”

Al suo fianco, Smoker aveva una simile espressione stupita, “Ma è squisita!” rise, improvvisamente contento di sentirla per una volta davvero rilassata, quasi una donna in vacanza, “Se in tutta la città cucinano davvero così bene, credo sarà un soggiorno assai piacevole!”

**+++**

__

_ Ventuno mesi prima _

“Fa un freddo maledetto.”

“È un’isola invernale, Smoker, cosa t’aspettavi?”

“ _Meno_ freddo.”

“Non fare il bambino.”

Non potevano dire di essere tranquilli, mentre con la funivia salivano verso il castello che fungeva da ospedale, sul picco più alto dell’isola. Né Smoker poteva ignorare il fatto che dei due lei stesse tremando di più, seppure senza lamentarsi, o il fatto che, negli ultimi due mesi, lei fosse diventata pallida ed emaciata, il ricordo di se stessa. Né Hina poteva non notare lo sguardo preoccupato di lui, le parole ferme sulle sue labbra, le domande che non osava fare.

“Tu hai freddo?”

“Siamo in montagna, certo che ho freddo!”

Smoker rollò gli occhi, desiderando un sigaro ma non osando, “Sai cosa intendo, Hina.”

“Sì, scusa,” concesse lei, con un sorriso tirato, “No, non ho freddo. Mi godo la montagna. Non l’avevo mai vista, ma era una cosa che desideravo fin da bambina.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì,” stavolta il sorriso di Hina fu sincero e la cosa lo rincuorò, “Sono nata in un’isola primaverile, e per caso ho sempre lavorato in parti calde del mondo. Non avevo mai visto la neve, prima,” schiacciò il volto contro il vetro freddo come se fosse una bambina, e Smoker provò un moto d’affetto verso di lei, “La neve è bellissima. È così bianca e perfetta da sembrare troppo pura per questo mondo. È irreale.”

“Ti assomiglia, allora.”

“Sei diventato troppo gentile negli ultimi due mesi, Smoker,” lui le rivolse un ghigno soddisfatto, poteva vedere che un leggero rossore era andato a colorarle le guance da troppo tempo bianche e fredde. Hina tornò a guardare la neve che cadeva soffice fuori dalla loro piccola cabina della funivia, “Ho sempre temuto di morire senza poterla vedere. Hina felice.”

**+++**

“Tumore.”

“Così dicono le analisi.”

“Al polmone destro, in stadio medio-avanzato.”

“Sì.”

“Dovuto al fumo.”

“Evidentemente,” mai le singole sillabe erano state così chiare e scandite in un’unica parola.

“Da quanto tempo fuma, capitano?”

Hina guardò la decrepita donna davanti a lei, “Probabilmente troppo tempo.”

Kureha sorrise un sorriso orribile, somigliava terribilmente alla strega delle fiabe che la madre di Hina le leggeva quando era piccola, “E perché ha iniziato a fumare?”

Per sorpresa della vecchia donna, Hina arrossì. Non un rossore leggero sulle guance, ma un’esplosione di rosso dal collo in su, la prima reazione davvero sana in due mesi. Smoker la guardò, perplesso.

“Questioni personali.”

“Temo non ci siano questioni personali tra di noi, capitano. Se devo essere il suo dottore devo sapere tutti i dettagli, altrimenti quella è la porta e arrivederci. Liberissima di cercare un altro medico in questo grande mondo.”

“No,” un’ondata di panico travolse Hina, non avrebbe perso quella possibilità, “Molti suoi colleghi ci hanno detto che lei è il miglior dottore al mondo.”

“Il miglior dottore del mondo viveva su quest’isola molti anni fa.”

“E allora lei chi è?” sibilò Smoker, irritato: se avevano perso così tanto tempo per andare fino a Drum per niente…

“Semplicemente la migliore dottoressa,” Kureha sorrise ancora quel suo sorriso storto e orribile, “Allora, perché ha iniziato a fumare?”

“Volevo far colpo su qualcuno. Era giovane e stupida.”

“Sì, i giovani spesso lo sono,” Kureha abbassò lo sguardo e sembrò prendere appunti, quando invece stava disegnando un piccolo Chopper sulla cartella clinica che aveva creato che aveva creato per la giovane donna davanti a lei; aggrottò appena le sopracciglia: se la sua esperienza non la stava ingannando, e in realtà sperava lo stesse facendo, quella cartella clinica non sarebbe servita ancora per molto, “Capisco. Viceammiraglio, le devo chiedere di uscire, la prossima parte della visita è privata.”

“Come, prego?” Smoker sembrò uscire dalla paralisi imbarazzata in cui era piombato alle ultime parole di Hina, non ci voleva un genio a capire a chi lei si fosse riferita poco prima, guardando il suo giaccone invernale con una bandoliera di sigari agganciata al petto, “Non esiste!”

“Esiste eccome! Mia la clinica, mia le regole!”

“Mia la comp–”

“Ehi,” lo interruppe Hina, prendendogli la mano, calmandolo all’istante, “Mi deve solo visitare. Non succederà nulla.”

“Sì.”

“Aspettami fuori, ci metteremo poco e poi ti saprò dire cosa dobbiamo fare.”

“Sì.”

Hina gli strinse appena la mano, “Grazie.”

“Figurati.”

Le due donne guardarono il viceammiraglio della Marina uscire incerto dallo studio della dottoressa, non prima di aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata tra il preoccupato e il sospettoso alle sue spalle. Dopo che la porta di fu richiusa con un tonfo sordo, un silenzio pesante e gravido di certezze cadde sulle due donne per svariati minuti.

Non c’era molto da dire, Hina aveva cominciato a sospettarlo quando già uno dei dottori che l’avevano visitata, quello a Water Seven, aveva raccomandato loro con una certa insistenza di provare a Drum. Perché loro due cretini avessero sprecato così tanto tempo cercando altri pareri prima di recarsi nell’isola invernale, lei non l’avrebbe probabilmente mai capito.

“Sa com’è la situazione, capitano?”

“Sì,” la voce di Hina era calma, pacata.

“Il viceammiraglio Smoker lo sa?” se la dottoressa si stesse riferendo alla situazione medica del capitano o alla sua situazione personale con il viceammiraglio, Hina non sapeva dirlo.

“No.”

“Fossi il lei, capitano,” le disse Kureha, con quello che sembrava del rimpianto nella voce, “Glielo direi quanto prima.”

**+++**

_ Diciannove mesi prima _

“Vi ringrazio per avermi indicato dove trovare una pasticceria.”

“Si figuri, viceammiraglio. Siete nostri ospiti, è il minimo che possiamo fare,” re Dalton sorrise a Smoker, “Se c’è altro che posso fare…”

“No, no, per ora no, ma vi ringrazio. Voi, e la regina, ovviamente. È…” Smoker si passò una mano sul volto, stanco, “Una situazione diversa da quelle in cui mi trovo di solito. Non ho il controllo degli avvenimenti, né esiste un modo per controllarli.”

Il re sorrise, comprensivo: c’era una saggezza ben più anziana degli anni del re nei suoi occhi, una saggezza dovuta alla recente e brutta storia passata di Drum, “E la cosa l’innervosisce, viceammiraglio?”

Il Marine ricambiò il sorriso, ma era un sorriso tirato, “Molto. Non poterla aiutare mi uccide.”

Dalton s’irrigidì appena alle parole dell’uomo al suo fianco, ma fece in modo di non farlo notare, girandosi appena per salutare dei sudditi entusiasti per la sua presenza in città, “Posso solo immaginare cosa stia provando.”

“Non lo augurerei neppure al mio peggiore nemico,” concesse Smoker, lo sguardo perso in lontananza, lungo le strade innevate , “È una cosa… devastante.”

“Non so cosa farei se una cosa del genere succedesse alla regina,” ammise re Dalton tra un saluto e l’altro, ma la sua espressione si era incupita, “Quindi, davvero, cerco di capire la vostra situazione. Io e la regina vorremmo aiutare di più.”

“Il vostro aiuto già così è fondamentale. Hina ha piacere a parlare con la regina. Credo di poter dire che sono diventate… amiche?”

“Sì,” c’era un velo di tristezza nello sguardo di Dalton, ma Smoker non lo notò, “Mia moglie non ha molti amici, temo; viene da Gyasta, un piccolo villaggio nell’entroterra, piuttosto isolato. Ma sono contento che abbia conosciuto il capitano Hina, anche se in questa situazione. Parlando di mia moglie…” il re tirò fuori da una delle grandi tasche del cappotto verde un piccolo pacchetto avvolto in carta marrone, “È il libro preferito di mia moglie. Un regalo per il capitano.”

 

**+++**

 

Hina fissava la neve fuori dall’alta finestra della sua camera da letto nel castello. Da quando, non ricordava nemmeno come, Kureha era venuta a sapere che quella era la prima volta che Hina vedeva la neve, le aveva fatto preparare dagli infermieri una camera in una torre, così che avesse tre finestre a disposizione per vedere la neve. E in quell’isola continuava a nevicare, giorno e notte, non aveva mai smesso da quando erano arrivati. Avrebbe ucciso per poter andare a fare due passi sulla neve, per passeggiare con la regina nei giardini del palazzo che la timida donna tanto decantava in sua presenza, come abbandonando la sua incredibile riservatezza. Avrebbe ucciso per visitare Drum e i villaggi su cui re Dalton e la regina Lumi regnavano con mano ferma, ma gentile. Avrebbe ucciso per lanciare una palla di neve contro Smoker solo per vedere la sua espressione stupita ed oltraggiata, per provare di nuovo la sensazione di gelido bagnato contro la sua pelle, dove i fiocchi di neve decidevano di andare a morire.

Hina sprofondò nei cuscini morbidi, avvolta in pesanti coperte candide. Tutto in quella stanza era candido, tutto era bianco come se fosse coperta da un soffice mantello di neve; una cosa normale, per un ospedale, ma in quell’ambiente magico le sembrava ancora più bello e particolare. Alzò un braccio, constatando quanto fosse dimagrita: il polso era metà di quello che era un tempo, ma infagottata com’era nella sua lunga veste da notte e nella vestaglia in lana che la moglie del re le aveva portato durante una visita, Smoker non l’aveva mai notato. Sembrava non notare molte cose della sua situazione, e Hina si era convinta che fosse così. Si sentiva come un fiocco di neve, ma non era bene che Smoker lo sapesse; non ora, almeno.

“Kureha dice che tra qualche ora dovrebbe arrivare una tormenta di neve spettacolare.”

Hina sorrise sentendolo entrare, “Sembra che Madre Natura abbia deciso di farmi un regalo, donandomi tutta la neve che non ho mai visto in vita. Hina contenta.”

“Madre Natura ha molto da farsi perdonare per quello che ti sta facendo passare,” Smoker si chinò per baciarle la fronte e le mise in grembo un nuovo libro e un sacchetto caldo e fragrante, “Il libro te lo mandano Dalton e Lumi, le brioches le ho prese io. Sono alla cannella, le tue preferite.”

Lei gli sorrise, accettando entrambi i doni, “Le mangerò dopo, Kureha dice che devo rispettare la tabella dei pasti,” non aveva cuore di dirgli che non riusciva più a mangiare, e che da giorni ormai mangiava solo con dei sondini.

“Ma certo,” Smoker si sedette al suo fianco, guardandola incoraggiante, “Come stai, oggi? Kureha non mi lascia stare qui quanto vorrei.”

Come poteva dirgli la verità? Come poteva guardare dritto negli occhi Smoker e dirgli come stavano davvero le cose, come poteva infrangere quell’infantile speranza che in lui ricordava da quando erano giovani cadetti all’accademia, appena dei ragazzini? Hina era grata che Kureha gli impedisse di passare notte e giorno al suo fianco; non per cattiveria, non per allontanarlo, ma in un blando tentativo di mostrargli il mondo senza di lei. Non riusciva a dirgli la verità, ma non poteva neppure abbandonarlo a se stesso.

“Sto meglio,” era diventata brava a mentire, “Penso che a breve potremmo andare a fare due passi fuori.”

“Sarebbe meraviglioso,” Smoker allungò una mano e strinse una di quelle di lei, “Senti, cosa vorresti fare una volta finita questa brutta faccenda?”

Hina sentì una stretta al cuore, e per la prima volta temette di scoppiare in lacrime; non potevano mettersi a fare piani per il futuro, sarebbe stato crudele ed ingiusto. Non riuscì a rispondergli, ma sorrise, cercando di ignorare il groppo in gola.

“Pensavo…” Smoker lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra, dove grossi fiocchi turbinavano come impazziti, “Ecco, visto che entrambe le nostre licenze sono a tempo indeterminato, potremmo fare un viaggio. Visitare qualche isola, da privati cittadini, senza pensare al lavoro.”

Lui la guardò speranzoso, ed Hina annuì prima di potersi fermare. Con suo orrore, Smoker lo prese come un segno d’incoraggiamento e andò avanti, “Sai, non credo di averlo mai detto a nessuno, ma mi piacerebbe, un giorno, quando sarò stanco degli intrighi della Marina, ecco, mi piacerebbe comprare una casa. Probabilmente a Rogue Town.”

Silenzio. Hina era lì per ascoltare, non per parlare, Smoker viceversa, ed entrambi lo sapevano. Era raro che fosse Hina a portare avanti una conversazione, la cosa l’affaticava più di quanto le piacesse ammettere a Kureha, figuriamoci a Smoker. Quindi rimase immobile, guardandolo gentilmente e ascoltando la descrizione della casa che lui di certo avrebbe comprato in un futuro, ma che lei non avrebbe mai visto.

“E tu?” Smoker la strinse la mano, come a spronarla, “Cosa ne pensi? Cosa vorresti fare?”

Hina chiuse gli occhi, e sorrise. Non era la prima volta che Smoker le parlava della casa di Rogue Town, ma di solito lo faceva quando erano entrambi ubriachi in qualche taverna in qualche porto dopo qualche missione, anche se probabilmente non lo ricordava. Per la prima volta in quei quasi quattro mesi, Hina sorrise soddisfatta, “Ho sempre pensato che Rogue Town fosse un ottimo posto per mettere su famiglia.”

Anche senza vederlo, sapeva che Smoker la stava fissando confuso, era come se irradiasse perplessità, come se la sua sorpresa fosse palpabile.

“Come, scusa?”

Lei fece spallucce, onestamente divertita, “Ho sempre pensato che sarei venuta con te a Rogue Town. Sai, tutte le volte che me ne parlavi da ubriaco,” il suo sorriso si allargò sentendo la prese di Smoker farsi più stretta sulla sua mano, facendole male, era molto più sensibile ultimamente, “Ero sicura saremmo andati a vivere assieme.”

“Vedi perché ti amo?”

Hina aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise, radiosa, per un attimo solo dimentica di come e perché erano riusciti ad ammettere una cosa del genere, “Perché sono quella che ti toglie le castagne dal fuoco. Non sapresti neanche da che parte cominciare, con un contratto d’affitto.”

Smoker scoppiò a ridere.

 

**+++**

 

_ Diciotto mesi prima _

“So che vorresti vedere i ciliegi in fiore.”

Hina si voltò a guardare la dottoressa, “Lumi mi ha detto che non sono propriamente ciliegi in fiore, ma una sorta di polvere rosa che colora la neve come se fossero petali di ciliegio,” s’interruppe per prendere il bicchiere d’acqua che Kureha le passava e per inghiottire un paio di palliativi, “Mi ha anche raccontato la storia che c’è dietro; ammetto di essermi commossa.”

“Spariamo la polvere rosa una volta all’anno come da volere del suo creatore. Sai la storia,” Kureha si voltò, non poteva guardarla in faccia in quel momento, “Il dottor Hilk credeva di essere stato guarito dalla vista dei ciliegi in fiore. Chi siamo noi per negare ai malati una cosa simile, se possiamo colorare la neve di rosa? Chi siamo noi, per non sperare in un miracolo?”

Hina abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani ormai scheletriche. Era impossibile non notarle, quindi aveva concluso che Smoker ignorasse la cosa per principio, rifiutandosi di accettarla; a lungo andare, Hina non sapeva se il non metterlo appieno al corrente della situazione fosse stata una buona idea, ma oramai era tardi: da quando erano giunti a Drum, Hina si era sentita scivolare via, come se il suo corpo non fosse più in suo potere. Aveva retto bene, ed era pronta a vantarsene, nei primi due mesi, subito dopo aver saputo della malattia, ma a Drum qualcosa era cambiato. A Drum, il suo corpo aveva deciso di fare il fiocco di neve, ma senza prima chiederle un parere.

“Non è colpa tua, lo sai, vero? Né tua, né di Smoker.”

“Per quanto mi riguarda, ne sono convinta, riguardo il viceammiraglio, credo dovresti parlarne con lui,” non poteva vederla, ma Hina era quasi certa che si stesse asciugando gli occhi, “Se foste arrivati prima, avrei potuto fare qualcosa. Così… così, no. È che mi sono affezionata a voi due poveri scemi!”

Il capitano di Marina sorrise, “Ti ringrazio. A nome mio, e di Smoker. Lui non è bravo con i ringraziamenti, temo.”

“Dovresti dirglielo.”

Hina sorrise, debolmente; era lo stesso consiglio che Lumi le dava ogni volta che si recava a trovarla, ottenendo la stessa risposta, la risposta che il capitano diede a Kureha, “C’è tempo.”

“No.”

Alle parole di Kureha, Hina sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e per la prima volte evitò di ricacciarle indietro. Per quanto si fosse preparata a quel momento, per quanto avesse accettato la diagnosi di cui Smoker non sapeva ancora nulla, che le venisse detto così brutalmente che il suo tempo stava per finire era una cosa crudele.

“Oh. Capisco.”

“Hai resistito per un periodo notevolmente più lungo delle mie più rosee previsioni, e non fatico ad immaginare il perché,” guardò Hina annuire, e proseguì, “So che vorresti vedere i nostri ciliegi.”

“Non c’è tempo, pare.”

“Spareremo i fiori domani,” Kureha annuì a sua volta, più a se stessa che a Hina, “Noi non siamo nessuna per impedire alla gente di sperare in un miracolo.”

 

**+++**

 

“Ho un favore da chiederti e una proposta da farti.”

Smoker la guardò, sorpreso. Sembrava più piccola del solito, rannicchiata com’era al suo fianco, entrambi nel suo comodo letto nella camera del castello, “Sembri tremendamente seria.”

“Lo sono.”

“Mi devo preoccupare?”

Hina alzò lo sguardo verso di lui: si, era preoccupato, molto preoccupato, come se qualcosa nel suo subconscio stesse cercando di uscire a fargli capire che il loro gioco stava per finire. Si affretto a sorridergli, per calmare le ansie di entrambi, fargli credere che stava scherzando.

“Forse.”

“Avanti, spara!”

“Mi accompagneresti a fare due passi? Kureha ha detto che spareranno i loro particolari fiori di ciliegio, e io vorrei vederli da vicino, non rinchiusa qui dentro.”

“Mi sembra una proposta legittima,” Smoker le sorrise, sollevato, schioccandole un bacio in fronte, “Kureha che ne dice?”

“Non m’importa molto di quello che dice Doctrine,” replicò Hina, con un’enfasi che sorpresa Smoker, “E comunque no, caro, non era quella la proposta. Quello era il favore.”

“Davvero?” lei annuì, “D’accordo, e quale sarebbe questa proposta?”

Hina si accoccolò meglio contro il suo fianco, rilassandosi al suono del suo cuore, stabile e costante, forte. Gli prese la mano e giocò distrattamente con le sue dita, come a prendere coraggio; alla fine, dopo qualche minuto, quando le parve che Smoker fosse sì teso da scattare come una molla ad ogni momento, Hina lo guardo è sorrise.

“Doctrine dice che a Drum sparano i fiori di ciliegio per chiedere un miracolo,” il suo sorriso si fece ancora più largo e radioso, divertito, felice, sano, “Perché non chiediamo a Dalton di sposarci? Più miracolo di così!”

Smoker la guardò a bocca aperta, e Hina gli sorrise, incoraggiante, “Mi piacerebbe andare a vedere i fiori di ciliegio assieme. _Propriamente_ assieme, ecco. Legalmente assieme.”

“La casa a Rogue Town mi sembra sempre più vicina.”

Hina distolse lo sguardo per impedirgli di vedere le lacrime, e si rannicchiò di nuovo al suo fianco, prendendogli la mano, “Pensi sia fattibile?”

“E me lo chiedi? Ti sposerei anche ora, se potessi!”

“Non è che puoi, devi, se vogliamo andare a vedere i fiori di ciliegio _propriamente_ , dobbiamo fare le cose in fretta.”

“Quando sarebbe la festa?”

Con un tuffo al cuore, Hina tornò a guardarlo e gli sorrise, il sorriso più dolce del mondo, “Domani.”

 

**+++**

 

"Non è stata colpa tua, lo sai, vero?"

"Hai iniziato a fumare perché io sono stato una cattiva influenza. Di certo ho parte di colpa. Santi numi, sono fatto di fumo, più cattiva influenza di così!"

"Ho iniziato a fumare perché ho stupidamente pensato che la cosa potesse essere interessante ai tuoi occhi."

"Beh, spero che nel mentre tu abbia capito per me sei interessante per molte altre ragioni."

"E lo credo bene, mi hai sposata!"

Smoker rise, soddisfatto, baciandole la mano là dove un giorno le avrebbe infilato l'anello che quel pomeriggio non aveva avuto. Sorrise, ripensandoci. Tutti erano stati estremamente collaborativi, persino Kureha. Il re Dalton aveva accettato di fungere da cerimoniere, e la regina Lumi aveva pianto commossa per tutta la cerimonia, neanche fosse il suo matrimonio. Hina, di contro, avvolta in un pesante vestito invernale in lana e bordato di pelliccia era semplicemente meravigliosa. Sì, concluse Smoker, era stata una giornata perfetta. Nevicava pesantemente, ora, e mancavano soltanto i fiori di ciliegio per soddisfare la curiosità di Hina.

Il viceammiraglio alzò una mano guantata verso la neve candida, suo malgrado affascinato da una cosa che conosceva da quando era piccolo: a differenze di Hina, e nonostante il suo affetto per Rogue Town, lui era nato in un’isola invernale e la neve era stata sua compagna per molti lunghi anni prima di entrare in Marina.

"Se dovessi rinascere in un'altra vita, vorrei essere un fiocco di neve per poter scivolare sulle tua pelle, sfiorare le tue labbra e morire con un tuo bacio."

"Poetico," lo canzonò Hina, ma nella sua voce stanca c'erano tracce di commozione e lacrime, "Davvero poetico."

"Non distrarti, e guarda il cielo. Stanno sparando i tuoi fiori di ciliegio."

Hina annuì e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Intorno a loro, la notte era illuminata solo dalla piccola lanterna in bronzo che si erano portati, che creava riflessi gialli sul candido della neve; i fiocchi di neve ora cadevano più fitti, Kureha e i suoi avevano scelto il momento migliore per sparare la polvere rosa di Hilk: Hina li guardò scendere lentamente nel cielo, fiori di ciliegio, neve rosa, per qualcuno un miracolo. Non era mai stata molto credente, doveva ammetterlo, ma in quel momento un miracolo le avrebbe fatto davvero comodo. Alzò lentamente la testa, ormai anche quello le costava fatica oramai, e guardò il profilo di suo marito, illuminato da lampi rosati, i lineamenti resi più dolci e morbidi dal riflessi della neve.

"Sì..." gli mormorò, felice, "Mi piacerebbe davvero molto essere un fiocco di neve. Hina soddisfatta."

 

**+++**

 

Smoker applaudì al buio, euforico. Hina aveva avuto ragione ad insistere per vedere i fiori di ciliegio dal vivo, nonostante poco prima della partenza avesse avuto un leggero mancamento. Con il senno di poi, lui dubitava che lo spettacolo sarebbe stato così superbo se ammirato dall'interno del castello, e di certo la neve rosa che ora si stendeva a perdita d'occhio intorno a loro era qualcosa di magico, di unico, di irripetibile. Hina aveva sempre avuto ragione: se lui non era in un primo tempo riuscito a capire l'importanza di vedere la nevicata rosa all'aperto, come poteva pensare di cavarsela con un contratto d'affitto?

"È stata una cosa bellissima!" Smoker strinse a sé la moglie e le baciò la fronte fredda, "Avevi ragione in tutto e per tutto, un vero miracolo!"

Si voltò verso di lei, un po' stupito dal suo silenzio: lo spettacolo era stato davvero così oltre le enormi aspettative di Hina d'averla ammutolita? La guardò, sorridendo: anche lei sorrideva, un sorriso pacifico e soddisfatto, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione serena per la prima volta in mesi. In quel momento esatto, Smoker seppe tutte le ragioni per cui l'amava.

"Hina?"

 

**+++**

 

"Tu sapevi."

"Si."

"Anche lei sapeva."

"Si."

"Eppure non mi avete detto nulla."

"Volere della paziente. Hina ci ha chiesto di non dirti nulla, contro il nostro parere, ma era un suo diritto."

"Nostro parere? Chi altri sapeva?"

"Io, re Dalton e la regina Lumi. E credo, ormai, il grand’ammiraglio Akainu. So che gli ha scritto una lettera appena qualche giorno fa. Non credo sia stato facile, per lei."

"É per quello che la regina piangeva, oggi pomeriggio. Credevo fosse solo felice per noi."

"Lo era. Per una benedetta mezz’ora, eravamo tutti felici per voi."

Smoker annuì in maniera meccanica, cerca di calmarsi. La fissava, non aveva smesso per tutta la notte, una veglia inutile. I polsi magri, le mani scheletriche, il profilo del volto affilato dalla malattia; era ancora bella, ma di una bellezza diversa, eterea, che non apparteneva più a questo mondo. Smoker si passò una mano sul volto, ignorando il dolore delle ginocchia contro il pavimento freddo, non si era mosso da quando Kureha gli aveva confermato il disastro: era stato cieco, peggio, aveva saputo, si era reso conto, e aveva deciso di ignorare la cosa. Entrambi l'avevano ignorata, ma ora si sentiva preso in giro.

"Era..." la voce gli morì in gola, ritornandogli giusto in tempi per bestemmiare le divinità in cui aveva creduto fino a qualche misera ora prima, "Era felice, almeno? Sono... l'ho resa felice?"

"Sì," Kureha mise una mani sulla spalla del giovane vedovo, e con l'altra si asciugò le lacrime; non piangeva così tanto dalla partenza di Chopper, ma quella coppia di pazzi incoscienti le aveva preso di forza una parte di cuore, "Sì. Non poteva essere più felice."

"Ma stava morendo! E lo sapeva! E tutti quei discorsi su cosa avremmo fatto dopo e --"

"L'ha fatto per te, e per se stessa. Ha donato ad entrambi un'ultima parvenza di normalità," gli strinse una spalla brevemente e si allontanò, consapevole che gli serviva tempo per affrontare la cosa. "Credo non potesse farti regalo più grande, viceammiraglio."

E Smoker, finalmente, pianse.

**+++**

 

Alla fine, quando la possente nave del grand'ammiraglio Akainu era arrivata nella stupita Drum per riportare al quartier generale della Marina il capitano Hina della Gabbia Nera, era stato qualcosa in Jango e Fullbody a farlo scattare, qualcosa nel loro modo troppo chiassoso e ridicolo di esprimere il loro dolore, qualcosa nella loro confidenza, o da loro presunta tale, con la defunta, che aveva disgustato Smoker a tal punto da fargli saltare ogni singolo freno inibitore.

Quando tutto era ormai finito e lui si era ritrovato in una cabina della nave, solo, con delle manette di algamolite ai polsi, Smoker ricordava solo di aver massacrato di pugni i due bastardi che pretendevano di conoscere sua moglie, Hina della Gabbia Nera, morta di cancro a trentaquattro anni.

**+++**

_Una mano comparve dal nulla e le tolse la sigaretta di bocca, gettandola a terra e spegnandola con il tacco. Hina neanche si lamentò, sapeva come andavano le cose con suo zio, e quando s’impuntava con una decisione era praticamente impossibile fargli cambiare idea, specie se riguardava lei._

_Sakazuki le lanciò un lungo sguardo severo, uno dei suoi migliori, “Tu fumi troppo, Hina.”_

**Author's Note:**

> NdA II: E alla fine della fiera, mi sento un mostro, oggettivamente un mostro. Non lo so, l’idea mi è venuta a caso, di notte, mentre stavo facendo tutt’altro, e in pochissimo tempo si è sviluppata intorno alla domanda: “E se Hina, di tutte le malattie di questo mondo, si ammalasse di un tumore dovuto al troppo fumo, che è una delle cose che lei e Smoker hanno in comune?”. Et voilà, tragedia servita, e mi è anche venuta facile. Cioè. La mia ship nel manga. Mi faccio del male da sola. Non so cosa dire. Questo sta a voi.
> 
> NdA III: "Lumi", il nome della moglie OC di re Dalton, è la parola finlandese per "neve". Una delle molte parole finlandesi per "neve", in realtà. Mi pareva un termine felicemente adatto come nome della regina di un'isola invernale.


End file.
